Let Our Old Acquaintance Be Forgot
by Jojo-In-The-Shadows
Summary: Patsy just wanted to work on New Years Eve. But she's very glad she didn't.


It just wasn't holding her attention anymore. The book. Delia had bought her a copy of Atlas Shrugged as a Christmas present, and it was a jolly good read. But as midnight drew nearer her focus just kept on drifting.

New Years Eve was not a good time of year for Patsy. In fact this whole holiday season was problematic for her. She'd made it through Christmas by working all the hours Matron would allow her to. Unfortunately, that meant that she had been rostered to have New Years off. She'd made sure all her colleagues were well aware that she was perfectly happy to swap with anyone who would rather be taking part in the evenings frivolities instead, but astonishingly no-one had taken her up on the offer. Apparently the small amount of extra holiday pay was enough to keep them all on the ward.

And so she had sat stewing all evening. She'd never understood the excitement around New Years Eve. After all, what was it really? Just the turning of a page, another date crossed off the calendar, one more day survived. But then some people needed very little excuse for a party.

She'd hoped the book would keep her distracted for the evening, leave her unaware of the changing over of the year, but it wasn't to be. Sleep wasn't an option either. Not until she knew Delia had made it back to the nurses home safely, whatever time that might be.

Delia had of course invited Patsy to go with her and their classmates to the party, no doubt knowing that she would decline. And Delia allowed her to with very little fuss. She'd learnt the hard way the halloween before that when Patsy said she didn't want to attend an event it was unwise to try and persuade her otherwise. She'd been on the receiving end of a few sharp words on that occasion, which fortunately she'd forgiven Patsy for. Now, she would politely enquire if Patsy would like to accompany her to a function, already knowing the answer was likely to be no, not always the case, but more often than not, and graciously leave it at that. Delia had also sweetly offered to keep her company for the evening instead, something Patsy had adamantly refused to let her do.

The Welshwoman enjoyed a dance, and Patsy was loath to keep her from the celebrations. She just wanted to know she was safe. Much to Patsy's chagrin, Delia's smiley disposition had caught the attention of a few of the junior doctors, more than one having asked if she would attend the dance with them. She'd refused them all, simply stating she wanted to attend with her friends. Patsy just needed to know they'd all remained honourable. Dr Conlan. Dr Morey. And Dr Jepsen and Dr Whittaker too. But especially Dr Conlan. The man was a known scoundrel. He'd only asked Delia to the dance after Patsy had refused him three times. He was not worthy of Delia Busby. None of them were. And neither was she. But she wasn't allowed to let her mind go down that path tonight. Or ever again actually. That was her only New Years resolution.

The streets outside her window were starting to get noisier as revellers stepped out of their venues and into the night air, ready to watch the fireworks when the bells struck. She sighed. Yes she was alone by choice, she knew she'd be nothing but miserable trying to take part in a social gathering, not fit company for anyone. But she felt so very lonely as the end of the year approached and a new one careened towards her.

The sound of stumbling feet trotting down the hallway drew her from her brooding. With any luck it was the night matron summoning her to the ward. She truly hoped it was. She wanted so much to be busy right now.

The clamour outside was growing as a frantic tapping started at her door. Patsy set her book aside and hurried to answer it, the person on the other side clearly being driven by some urgency.

"Delia?"

The grinning brunette pushed passed a truly stunned Patsy to stand in the middle of the room, one hand behind her back.

"I didn't think I'd make it back in time," she puffed, gazing up at Patsy. She produced a bottle from behind her back. A champagne bottle. Already opened Patsy noticed.

"Did you already start on this?" Patsy asked, taking the bottle and realising it was just under half full.

"No!" Delia refused indignantly. "I've only had a couple of drinks tonight I'll have you know. And I swiped that from Dr Conlan after he failed to entice me into being his midnight kiss."

Patsy felt her hackles raise as Delia turned away to retrieve the tumbler they kept hidden in the bedside cabinet alongside Patsy's contraband supply of scotch and gin. That likely meant the weasel had managed to get a dance out of Delia. The thought of his hands on her made her want to snarl.

"Why would you turn him down?" she asked, trying to bite back the bitterness on her tongue. How dare the man so much as think he would be allowed to touch Delia. "According to the rest of the class, he's quite the hot prospect."

Delia only gave her a withering look as she filled the tumbler with champagne, setting the bottle on the cabinet. "You know me better than that, I have no interest in kissing Dr Conlan, or any of those other junior doctors, at midnight."

The crowds in the street were beginning to roar. Delia took a dainty sip of the champagne, gazing softly up at Patsy, handing the tumbler over to her as she stepped a little closer, further into Patsy's personal space than she usually would. Patsy couldn't seem to draw a full breath. The way Delia was looking at her, looking into her, the shorter woman's proximity, the shy and nervous smile hovering on her lips was making her chest heave. Delia couldn't be about to do what she thought she was about to do surely. No, the notion was beyond ridiculous. And then she saw Delia's eyes flick down to her lips. Oh christ. Now the tumbler was shaking in her hand.

Outside people began chanting. 10, 9, 8…

Delia took another step forward, bringing them toe to toe. "There's only one person I wanted to be with at midnight," she whispered. Slowly she raised a hand to Patsy's cheek and lifted up on her toes to place a soft kiss on Patsy's lips.

There were explosions, and Patsy wasn't sure if they were going on in her mind or only outside. She couldn't believe this was happening. She watched the Welshwoman set herself back down on the floor. Delia had just kissed her. Delia had just pressed her lips to hers. Delia had kissed her! Then she remembered she needed to breath and drew in a shaky breathe. Delia was just watching her, a small smile on her face and a knowing glint in her eye.

What on earth was she waiting for?! The thing she wanted most in the world, the thing she thought she could never have had just been handed to her on a plate and all she was doing was standing there staring at it! For heaven's sake Mount, do something!

It seemed to take an inordinate amount of resolve to start herself moving, but slowly she leaned down towards Delia, watched as her eye's grew half-lidded, her lips parting ever so slightly as she turned her face up to meet Patsy's. Patsy stopped a scant few centimetres from her destination just watching, taking in the moment, feeling the jolts of electricity running through her body, the fluttering in her stomach. If she had her way this would be the last first kiss she would ever experience. She wanted to savour it.

Ever so gently, Patsy ran the tip of her nose down the length of Delia's, the younger woman's sigh gusting over her face. Only when Delia's eyes fluttered closed did she give in and press their lips together. There was no urgency, no desperation to the touch. Delia's hands seemed to float up to her shoulders, very gently pulling Patsy in, Patsy's hands landing lightly on the small of Delia's back. Their lips barely moved against each other, both seemingly content to allow themselves to experience the moment of connection. Patsy felt herself being filled with an incredible sense of peace, of lightness welling up inside her, that chose to express itself in a gentle giggle, breaking the kiss.

Delia's eyes were bright when she pulled away just far enough to see her face, a joyous smile pulling at her eyes, her thumb stroking down Patsy's neck. A grin spread across Patsy's face unbidden. So this was true happiness. "Happy new year love."


End file.
